1. Field
The present subject matter relates to an information apparatus that transmits print jobs to a printing control apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In known systems for performing printing of job data with a printing control apparatus, a system that registers a resource object (for example, parameters of output paper and image data) necessary for the printing of the job data in the printing apparatus in advance, and performs the printing has been implemented. In such a system, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2012-083921 discusses a technique in which when no resource object exists in a printing control apparatus, job data is stored as a waiting job, and when the resource object is registered in the printing control apparatus, the printing of the waiting job is started.
In the above-described system, however, the timing for registering the resource object in the printing control apparatus is not considered. For example, even though the resource object has been registered in the printing control apparatus in advance, in starting the job data, the data may be deleted or overwritten. In such a case, a proper output result may not be obtained, or the user may have to wait for a long time until the execution of the printing. In other words, the resource data is not registered at appropriate timing to the printing control apparatus expected to output the print job using the resource data.